Dude .. where's my Outlaw Star?
by Rabid Jimmie-kun Fan Girl
Summary: Jim loses his car! LOL, must read. The beginning's kinda stupid but it gets better. This is my first fic, please go easy on me ^^;; Also has annoying commercial breaks .. if I get good reviews I'll continue it! R&R!


A/N: Moshimoshi, minna-san ^^!! This is my first ficcie EVER, so please be gentle ^o^ Oh yeah, and don't forget to review. ^O^;;!! *Pushes Jim in* Go on .. *Eyes sparkle* Do your thang ..  
Jim: -.-; Do I have toooo ..  
Sapphy: -.-;;;;; Yes. *Push*  
Jim: Fine. ;.; .. *Runs in, starts singing really fast.* Sapphyyyyy .. does not own Outlaw Star, or dude where's my car ..  
Background music: Bum bum bum.  
Jim: And she also doesn't own the Crocodile Hunter ..  
Background music: Bum bum bum.  
Jim: So whatever you do ..  
Background music: Bum bum bum.  
Jim: Please don't you sueeeeeeeeee! *Runs off stage*  
Sapphy: ^^ Very good, Jim. *Patpat.* Now, on with the fic.  
Camera: O_o *Stays focused on Sapphy and Jim.*  
Sapphy: GAH! I SAID ON WITH THE FIC, DAMMIT. *Kicks camera man.*  
Camera man: x.x;;; Ugh .. *Moves camera over to story. Watches as Jim scuries on the scene.*  
Sapphy: ^o^ Now, may I introduce, Dude, where's my -  
Aisha, Suzuka, Gilliam, Mel, Gene, Fred, and of course, Jimmie-kun: JUST START THE FIC.  
Sapphy: x.x Ok, fine.  
  
It was just an ordinary day - and the infamous Aisha ClanClan was doing it again -- sleeping in all day. She was just laying down on a couch in the main 'living room' of Starwind and Hawking enterprises, still clutching her Gameboy in her sleep.  
"GENE. YOU HAVE TO VISIT HIM. HE WON'T STOP E-MAILING ME, DAMMIT."  
Aisha snored. "Mmffmm .. "  
"Why do I always have to go, huh, Jim?!" Came Gene's annoyed reply.  
"Because he LOVEEEES you SO much, Gene .. you don't want to let him down and make Fred feel soooo lonely without your presence .. " Jim snickered slightly, looking up at Gene.  
"Fred Lou, huhhh?" Aisha muttered in her sleep. The two boys in front of her paid no heed to her.  
"GOD DAMMIT JIM. STOP SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT!" Gene yelled.  
Aisha became annoyed and starting pressing on her Gameboy.  
"BUT - "  
"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" Aisha popped up, growling. "A DELICATE BLOSSOM LIKE ME NEEDS HER BEAUTY REST! In name if the Ctarl Ct-"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Aisha." Gene shot her a warning glance.  
"Ugh .. I can't stand this anymore!" Jim yelled, walking outside.  
"Jim .. " Gene sighed, sweatdropping. "Great." He slowly trudged after him outside. Standing by Jim, he looked at the street kind of funny.  
"Dude .. where's my car?" Jim proclaimed, staring at the empty garage.  
"Dude .. where's your car?" Gene poked Jim, looking around.  
"Dude, I don't know." Gene sighed.  
"Dude, where's your car?!"  
"DUDE, I DUNNO."  
Aisha was on her last nerve. All she wanted was some sleep. She ran outside, claws extended, ready to scream and have a 'fun' game of what she called 'tag'. But she stopped, looking dumbstruck.  
"Dude, where's your car?" She asked Jim.  
"Dude. Where's my car?"  
"Yeah dude, where's your car."  
"DUDE. I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS." Jim closed his eyes in frustration as Aisha pushed down on his head slightly.  
"Aww, poor Jimmie-boi lost his car .. "  
Suzuka then entered the scene.  
"My, my, Jim. Where might your car be, hmm .. ?" She asked curiously, setting her teacup down.  
"Dude, I don't know." Jim stopped talking for a second, realizing he had put up with it again. He just sighed in exasperation.  
"Dude, we gotta find my car."  
"Dude, when did we start saying 'dude' so much?" Gene looked at everyone.  
Suzuka shrugged. "I dunno, dude."  
The whole importance of the situation suddenly hit Jim. "OH MY GOD!" He yelped. "MY CAR! FRAU!"   
Hearing Jim's screeches, Melfina slowly walked inside, gingerly stepping towards Gene. Expecting Jim's car to have a scratch of some sort, she looked around.  
"Oh my goodness. Jim, where's your car?"  
"Dude, I dun-" He stopped himself in the middle of his sentence. "I .. don't .. know .. " He said slowly, staring at Melfina with an eyebrow raised. He bit his lip, wondering if he was going insane.   
  
Meanwhile, Gilliam played a game of hookie, grabbing the steering wheel with his small, robotic arms, a bunch of girls in bathing suits piled in the car behind him ..  
  
TO BE CONTINUED .. DUN DUN DUN.  
  
Commercial break!  
  
Harry: *Walks out on the set, reads script paper.* Hello everyone .. err .. my name's Harry and I'm the .. uhh .. alligator hunter .. OOF! ::Pulled backstage by Gene.::  
Sapphy: o_O *Summons Harry* It's CROCODILE. And don't forget the accent.  
Harry: *Pushed back in* Aiye, sorray everyone! But, thaz right, maitey! Crikey everyone! Hallo, mai name's Harray, and I'm da crocodiya hunta!  
Sapphy: *Blink.*  
Jim: You know, Gene? That Harry suit really came in handy.  
Gene: *Unzips Harry suit, winks.* We .. err .. switched .. *Zips back up*  
Harry: OOF. *Squirms backstage, tied up.*  
Sapphy: ^o^ Bravo! Bravo! Encore!  
  
Millions and billions of Harry fans: *Pull out large, leech infested mallets and start whacking Sapphy with them*  
  
Sapphy: x.x Ok, ok! Sorry, sorry! *Drags Gene backstage, ties him up.* Bad Gene! *Pushes Harry back out.*  
  
Millions and billions of Gene fans: *Sic rabid hunting dogs on Sapphy*  
  
Sapphy: AGH. FINE THEN. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE, HUH?!  
  
Half of the crowd: HARD CORE NUDITY!  
  
Other half of the crowd: DANCING FRUIT LOOPS!  
  
Sapphy: Ewwwwwww. X___x And for the second one: That's just demented.  
  
One person: I wanna see Gilliam do the hula!  
  
Everyone except that one person: o_O .. *Pause, stare at the person.*  
  
Everyone except that one person: BOO. *Throw tomatos at one person.*  
  
- PLEASE STAND BY. -  
  
- WE NOW RETURN TO THIS ANNOYING AD. -  
  
- Screen clears, set's redecorated to look like Hawaii. -  
  
Gilliam bot: o_o *Slides to the center of the stage on his matinence rail, pauses to pick some of Gene's underwear off of it.*  
Gilliam bot: *Pause, then .. * HULA! *Starts rocking back and forth on his rail as thousands of girls dressed in coconut bras and grass skirts hang leis around Gilliam's neck.*  
Gilliam bot: *Gets lowered to the ground, dances with a 6 foot Hawaiian girl.* HHHHHHULA!  
6 foot tall Hawaiian girl: o_O;;;; .. *Accidentally steps on Gilliam.*  
Jim: x.x GILLIAM. *Runs out onto the stage, shocks Gill.*  
Gilliam: *Gets up* I'm ok, folks.  
Everyone: BOOOOOO. *Throw tomatos at the set*  
Sapphy: ;.; How humiliating. And on my first fanfic.  
  
- WE NOW RETURN TO: DUDE, WHERE'S MY OUTLAW STAR? -  
  
Everyone: Wait, this part's continued in another chapter!  
Sapphy: Oh yeah! *Pulls out a black piece of paper, writes on it with white chalk. Shoves it at the screen.*  
Sign: o____o .. You shall see me later if you like me and review me .. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Everyone: BOO. *Throw tomatos at the sign.*  
Sign: HEY. You're only in commercials.  
Everyone: Oh yeah .. *Dissapear*  
  
A/N: To be continued if people like! ^^; ::Sweatdrop.:: Since when was Gilliam a babe magnet? This idea just came to me in school .. e.e I just got this miraculous idea to write this fic .. it's just meant to be short, stupid, and very mildly funny. X.x Oh yeah, and about the Gilliam part in the main show (Not the stupid Gilliam Hula/Harry Crocodile hunter ad .. Hehehaha x.x;], it was a Gilliam Bot if you didn't notice o____o Please R&R, I love flames, so if you wanna, perfectly understandable ^o^ They so funny. But if you read this, just please .. review .. I don't care if it's just a one word review .. just review it! e.e .. How about .. hmm .. let's make that word .. 'Jimroolzallandsomedayshouldbeknightedtoultimatecoolnes-' ok, nevermind. X.x .. Just, R&R please! ^-^ Remember, this is my first ficcy! :O *Wave* Seeya around everyone!  



End file.
